roguelandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Cavern
Hollow Caverns has a hostile level of 10. The portals for Hollow Caverns are colored purple. Hollow Caverns can be accessed from Desolate Canyon, Deep Jungle, Shroomtown, and other Hollow Caverns. The portals at the end can take you to either Shroomtown, Ancient Ruins, or another Hollow Caverns planet. Loot * Planet Stone (Tier 1 O're) * Tasty Herb (Tier 1 '''P'lant) * Glowshroom (Tier 2 'P'lant) (Non-Challenge only) * Creature Eyeball (Tier 1 'M'onster part) * Flutterfly (Tier 1 'B'ug) * Orichalcum (Tier 2 'O're) * Glob of Aether (Non-Challenge only) * Magicite (Galactic Fleet Quest) Enemies * Rock Spider * Spitter Rock Spider (Challenge Level 1+ only) * Glibglob (Passive) * Slime (non-Challenge only) * Sploopy (non-Challenge only) * Gruu (Mini-Boss) * Rock Scarab (Boss) * Celestial Slug (Galactic Fleet Quest) Obstacles Rock Spider Rock: These long, pointy, rotating rocks behave similarly to Desolate Canyon's Meteors. These, however, are even more dangerous since they have a bigger potential hit radius because of their shape and deal 3 damage upon contact. Dialogue Lenny cycles through three lines of dialogue as you get closer to summoning the next Rock Scarab. * (after harvesting some ore nodes) "Some say these caverns are home to Rock Scarabs." * (after harvesting more ore nodes) "Don't mine the ore deposits. Rock Scarabs don't like that." * (after harvesting enough ore nodes to summon a Rock Scarab) "A Rock Scarab! GET OUTTA THERE!!!" Strategies * Rock Spiders can come at you in great numbers. In order to properly survive the Hollow Caverns, you'll need to be able to take them down at relatively fast speed. * The same as Desolate Canyon's Meteors applies here; The Rock Spider Rocks can make certain areas difficult to traverse in greater numbers. If possible, always search for another, safer route. * '''BEWARE!''' '''Multiple Rock Scarabs can be spawned at the same time, be very careful when mining or trying to spawn a single Rock Scarab. It is advised to mine one or two nodes at a time unless you are sufficiently geared and high level to fight multiple Rock Scarabs at once. Challenge Level Challenge Level 1 = Challenge level 1 of Hollow Caverns increases the health, damage and in some cases speed of the enemies, it also introduces 1 new monster, 1 new variant and a new boss variant. Slimes and Sploopies no longer spawn. The Rock Spider rocks deal 7 damage on contact. Monsters marked with '*' have unchanged physical appearance in this Challenge Level. |-| Challenge Level 2= Challenge level 2 of Hollow Caverns further increases the health, damage and in some cases speed of the enemies. Slimes and Sploopies no longer spawn. The Rock Spider rocks deal 15 damage on contact. Monsters marked with '*' have unchanged physical appearance in this Challenge Level. |-| Challenge Level 3= Challenge level 3 of Hollow Caverns further increases the health, damage and in some cases speed of the enemies. Slimes and Sploopies no longer spawn. The Rock Spider rocks deal 21 damage on contact. Monsters marked with '*' have unchanged physical appearance in this Challenge Level. Planet Music Category:Planets